leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, the Missing Link |Latest = July 31, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.13 |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.14 Forecast :There's no forecast at the moment. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * * (975 ) * (1350 ) The following summoner icons have been added: * * PVP.net ;Patcher and Landing Page ;Match History * New layout. Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. Ascension * A Shurima-related event has been teased. Heads in the sand writing an upcoming story. * To say it will involve and would be telling. Nasus/Renekton story. * The string "Ascension" has appeared in the list of game modes within the game files. http://dd.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/2aiv9c/new_game_mode_incoming_ascension_new_event/ ** According to S@20, "Map8" corresponds with Dominion so it could be a Featured Mode for Dominion (although "Odin" also appears separately). * Recent champion, , foreshadows a possible visit to (Shurima). * The following (interesting) game stats have appeared within the Ascension game files: ** Combat Score ** Consumable Purchased ** Items Purchased ** Longest Time Spent Living ** Unreal Kills ** Total Crowd Control Dealt ** Was AFK after failed surrender * The following in-game events have appeared: ** Something to do with ** Ward Neutralized ** Ward Captured League of Legends VPBE ;Ward Pings *Assets for "Friendly Ward here" and "Enemy Ward here" pings have been added, but are not yet implemented. Summoner Rift VU ;General * Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. * Purple Team changed to Red Team. * Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). ** This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. * Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). * General bug fixes. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Large and Epic Jungle monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. ;Jungle * The has been replaced with the Blue Sentinel (a golem) and his with Sentries (monolithic creatures). * The / have been replaced with Ancient Krug/Krug (similar to Pokemon's Avalugg, only rock-colored). * The / s have been replaced with Crimson Razorbeak/Razorbeaks (large birds). * The has been replaced with Gromp (a frog-walrus hybrid). * The has been replaced with the Red Brambleback (an ent-like creature) and his with little Cinderlings. Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: *# Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. *# A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. *# Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# Summons spikes of impassible terrain starting behind him and gradually fanning out both clockwise and counterclockwise, shunting enemies to the front half of his pit. Champions ; * New champion. ; * General ** Attack range in human form reduced to 500 from 550. * ** Cast range reduced to 550 from 625. ** Cast range is now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center. ; * General ** Attack speed per level increased to 2.5% from 2.2%. ; * Base AD increased to 49 from 46. ; * ** Base damage adjusted to 350 / 475 / 600 reduced to from 500 / 700 / 900. ** AP scaling increased to from . *** Damage breaks even with the old base damage at 222 / 277 / 333 AP. ** Slow reduced to 15% from 20%. ** Slow now stacks up to 5 times. Items ; * Active slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. ; *Now grants Rengar has increased vision range while in brush. ; (experimental) :To make testing Muramana easier, it will now transform immediately upon purchasing Manamune. * Attack damage increased to 25 from 20. * Toggle removed. * Your basic attacks and single-target physical abilities deal / / / bonus true damage and you gain / / / % bonus attack speed, based on the number of Azure stacks. * You expend 150 mana to gain a stack of Azure for 9 seconds. During those 9 seconds you can pay an additional 150 mana to gain an additional stack of Azure, stacking up to 3 times (does not refresh the duration). After obtaining 3 stacks or after the 9 seconds, this item goes on cooldown for 20 seconds. * Your basic attacks and single-target physical abilities deal 10 bonus true damage. This is increased to 10 true damage while Azure is active. * You spend 60 mana to gain 10 stacks of Azure for 9 seconds. Each stack of Azure grants 1% attack speed. During those 9 seconds you can repeatedly activate Azure with each cast doubling your current Azure stacks for double the current cost. Concurrent casts do not refresh the duration and there is no upper limit on stacks. After the 9 seconds, this item goes on cooldown for 30 seconds. ** Be wary that attack speed is capped at 2.5 - don't keep activating just because you can. ; * Attack damage increased to 50 from 40. * Life steal is now unique. * Stacking AD/Life steal passive removed. * Now grants over-healing passive. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. ; * Innate ** Experimental new defensive passive. ; * ** Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. ; :These changes have been confirmed as simply to tide Urgot over until the resources are available for a full visual upgrade and rework. P.S. Urgot is next in the queue after Sion for the Relaunch Team's full attention and Sion is currently at the front of that queue. * General ** New recommended items. * Stats ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1300. * ** Now checks for Noxian Corrosive Charge at both the start and end of Acid Hunter cast. ** Mana cost increased to 50 from 40. ** Now refunds 25 mana if it scores the kill. * ** Bonus resistances are now granted instantly, instead of after 0.25 seconds. ** Switching positions no longer forces Urgot's camera to move (untested, but assumed to only affect unlocked camera). ** Gains the ability to ignore unit collision for 1 second upon completion. ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 120 at all rank. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE